Segunda Oportunidad
by Howis
Summary: Un Severus rejuvenesido devido a una pocion le hara tener una serie de problemas pero a la vez una segunda oportunidad. Slash! HS, ROriginal. Mi primer Fic! no me maten! xD. Dejen reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo1

La sorpresa:

Todos los alumnos del colegio hogwarts de magia y hechicería se encontraban ansiosos por el banquete que se realiza todos los años para dar comienzo a las clases

-Harry, te diste cuenta de que sobran dos asientos?- le pregunto Ron al chico ojiverde

-Si tienes razón Ron, y adivina quien es el que falta?-contesto Harry

-El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuros, pero y el otro?

-Nada menos que Snape- Dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa pero en el fondo se sentía un poco preocupado, ya que era muy difícil que su "odiado" profesor no estuviese en el banquete oficial.

-Tienes toda la razón, que felicidad espero que lo hayan despedido- dijo Ron

-Que tanto hablan ustedes dos?-pregunto una chica con el cabello castaño

-Que Snape no esta!-Respondieron Harry y Ron al unísono

-y eso les causa tanta felicidad? Algo grave le debe haberle pasado al profesor Snape para que no este aquí, ustedes saben a que me refiero- dijo Hermione muy seriamente

Esto causo que Harry dejase de estar feliz, y sabia muy bien a lo que se referia Hermione, se refería a Lord Voldemort, talvez la ausencia de Snape se debía a un nuevo plan que este realizando Voldemort, o puede ser también que se una misión de la orden, si eso era lo más seguro.

De pronto comenzaron a entrar los nuevos alumnos para ser elegido a sus respectivas casas, escoltados por la profesora McGonagall, pero había un chico que sobresaltaba a todo los demás, debido a su tamaño y se notaba que no tenia 11 años, más bien 17,como Harry, todas las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia el pero él hacia caso omiso a las miradas. Tenia el cabello negro, tomado en una colita, estilo como la Bill, la piel demasiado blanca para ser de un humano, los ojos negros y fríos, pero lo que más resaltaba era su contextura o mejor dicho su físico, era alto 1.80 mas o menos, el cuerpo era esbelto, pero se notaba que tenia los músculos firmes, era como un cuerpo griego, ni muy delgado ni muy musculoso en realidad era perfecto, muchas chicas y también algunos chicos dieron un suspiro al verlo pasar entre las mesas respectivas de cada casa. Todos se preguntaban quien era y como era posible que siendo tan mayor tendría que hacer la ceremonia de selección.

En realidad este chico era nada menos que Severus Snape rejuvenecido debido a una poción fallida que había realizado para el señor este dudaba de la efectividad de la poción le ordeno a su preparador, esta vez Snape, que la probara primero. Esta poción era una poción rejuvenecedora que ayudaría al señor tenebroso estar en edad perfecta para poder luchar, y le había pedido a su más fiel mortifago y a la vez experto en pociones que la realizase. Aunque ciertos mortifagos envidiosos por la preferencia del Señor Oscuro le habían dicho que Snape era un traidor y que de seguro en esa poción usaría veneno. El siempre cuidadoso y desconfiable Voldemort pensó en que mejor prueba que la probara el que la realizo y los más seguro es Severus tuviese un antídoto para esa poción, si es que estaba bien hecha.

"tendré que hacerlo" pensó aquella vez Snape, y él estaba seguro de que no había nada malo en esa poción, pero estaba equivocado...

Y ahora se encontraba tal como estaba en medio del gran salón con unos mocosos de primer año, esperando la ceremonia de selección..

Aun no sabia la razón de que allá resultado mal, según todo, estaba bien, en lo único que cambio la poción fueron los efectos y uno de ello seria que no tendría los mismo poderes que poseía cuando era mayor, lo que significaba no tener un buen dominio de la oclumancia y para su desgracia todavía no encontraba el antídoto, aunque la fallida poción le había costado bastante caro, porque voldemort lo castigo severamente debido a su equivocación, lo que era mas para el un acto de traición, aunque como pudo Snape se las arreglo y le dijo q la poción era difícil realizar incluso para el y que talvez podría haber sido un sabotaje.

Con el anciano director acordaron que Snape seguiría en el colegio pero no como profesor si no como alumno, debido a su corta edad y esto le permitiría buscar un antídoto lo antes posible, pero Dumbledore no le comunico que tendría q pasar por la ceremonia de selección nuevamente, en verdad ese día se encontraba de muy mal humor, más de lo habitual.

-Parker, John- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, el chico nerviosamente fue caminando hacia el taburete y se coloco el sombrero-Gryffindor!- Grito enseguida el sombrero, todos los alumnos de Gryffindor aplaudieron y recibieron amigablemente al nuevo chico

-Blair, George

-Slytherin!

-Cox,Anna

-Hufflepuf

y así siguió nombrando la profesora Mcgonagall hasta que quedo solamente el rejuvenecido Severus Snape

-Rusver, Daniel

Snape no atino al principio ya que pensaba que se trataba de otro alumno pero al darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban y de que no había ningún mocoso al lado suyo, sin duda que ese tal Daniel Rusver era él " dumbledor no podría haber elegido otra mejor nombre" pensó con absoluto sarcasmo aunque estaba relajado porque estaba seguro que seria elegido para Slytherin. Se dirigió lentamente hacia el taburete y se coloco el sombrero y este comenzó a hablar

-"Mmm... esta no es la primera vez que me pruebas en tu cabeza... Mmm veo q quieres una segunda oportunidad... Donde te pondré... Mmmmm... –"con los engreídos de gryffidor no"- conque eso piensas de ellos, pero en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que no es así... Ahora estoy absolutamente seguro... ¡¡¡Gryffindor!"

En los ojos de Dumbledor se noto cierta sorpresa, pero este igual aplaudió como todos lo de gryffindor, Snape no podía salir del asombro miraba a Dumbledor atónito y sin poder creer lo que había dicho el sombrero seleccionador "maldito sombrero!"

Sin más remedio se dirigió a la mesa de su ahora casa. El modo de caminar de Daniel, a Harry le hizo recordar a alguien y también esa mirada, aunque no podía recordar a quien. Miro donde sentarse y justo había un espacio entre Harry y Seamus y no tuvo más remedio que sentarse allí "Oh, genial tendré que convivir con Potter y su pandilla" dijo enojadísimo Snape sin duda este era el peor día de su vida en la escuela, como alumno.

-Bienvenido, Daniel- Le dijo Harry

-Gracias- dijo desanimado Severus

-Sabes... -le dijo Ron- me recuerdas a alguien, pero no sé a quien, ah y por cierto mi nombre es Ron Weasly y ella Hermione Granger- dijo señalando a Hermione

Y de pronto la mesa se lleno de abundante comida y dejaron de hablar, ya que como siempre Ron y Harry estaban muertos de hambre.

Harry no quiso preguntarle enseguida sobre porque estaba en Hogwarts solamente el ultimo año, prefirió dejarlo para más tarde.

Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y todos los presentes dejaron comer y los platos de oro quedaron totalmente vacíos y relucientes, como si no hubiesen tenido comida recientemente.

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! A otro año aquí en Hogwarts . Bueno esta vez no tengo mucho que decir solamente algunas cositas por aquí y por allá. Queda prohibido estrictamente para todos los alumnos el Bosque prohibido y también el señor Filch, les recuerda que la lista de objetos se incremento nuevamente y la lista se encuentra en la oficina del señor Filch.

Como deben de estar acostumbrados este año recibirán a otro nuevo profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, en la cual será el profesor Remus J. Lupin-dijo dirigiéndose donde se encontraba este, había ocupado una de las sillas sobrantes, este se levanto y saludo, muchos aplausos se oyeron, ya que algunos alumnos ya lo conocían como Harry, Ron y Hermione porque este les había echo clases cuando cursaban tercer curso. Harry estaba muy feliz debido a la noticia.

-También les debo comunicar- prosiguió ablando el anciano Director- que este año, por motivos de fuerza mayor, el profesor Severus Snape no realizara clases este año hasta nuevo aviso- muchos se sorprendieron y no pudieron contener la felicidad de saber que no tendrían más trabajos pesados, perdida de puntos injustificados y castigos indeseables, aunque los Slytherins no quedaron muy contentos ya que habían quedado sin jefe de casa-

-Y en reemplazo, como suplente les hará clases el profesor... -Dumbledore miro a la silla donde supuestamente debería estar el nuevo profesor, pero de pronto se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor-... Abraham Medkaoz, nuevo profesor suplente de pociones-

Snape no pudo evitar un bufido al oírlo y más enojado estaba porque mientras pasaba el nuevo profesor, entre las mesas de las casas, muchas chicas y chicos suspiraron, y no era para menos, el nuevo profesor sustituto era muy bello de unos 30 años para ser exacta, iba vestido al modo muggle con un terno negro, muy elegante con el cuello alto, hacia arriba haciéndolo parecer a un cura, debajo de esto llevaba una camisa rojo sangre, un perfecto contraste, y llevaba el cuello abierto lo que le daba un aspecto sexy más aun con su forma de caminar era totalmente elegante y relajada moviendo acompasadamente sus hombros y su espalda perfectamente erguida. Su cuerpo era Delgado y demasiado esbelto, y no muy alto 1.74m más o menos y por ultimo su cara, su piel era blanca como la más fina porcelana pero con un toque de bronceado, llevaba unos lentes muy elegantes sin marcos, sus ojos eran castaños con un extraño brillo, como de travesura y a la vez ternura, tenia el pelo negro y con unas mechitas paradas, obviamente con gel, lo que hacia parecer que el pelo estuviera mojado y su boca, sus labios se confundían con su broceada piel eran tiernos y un poco carnosos, perfectos, que en este momento llevaban una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su boca, la cual estaba adornada con una barba estilo candado bastante disimulada.

Hasta que por fin llego al lado de Dumbledore y le dijo

-Lo siento, Dumbledore, me retrase un poco- le dijo disculpándose

- No te preocupes, hijo, toma asiento-. Le dijo Dumbledore

Se dirigió a su respectivo asiento, echo una mirada a todos los alumnos y de pronto se encontró con unos ojos verde esmeralda que lo miraban intrigado, en cambio Abraham

Le sonrió, y relucieron unos perfectos dientes blancos, muchos suspiraron cuando este sonrió.

Harry mas tranquilo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Que le encuentran ha ese cuatro ojos , desnutrido- dijo Ron enojado y Harry le miro enojado también por el primer sobrenombre- ah, lo siento Harry –se disculpo Ron sonrojado por la vergüenza

-Que dices Ron? Si es hermosísimo- le espeto Hermione totalmente embobada mirando al nuevo profesor

-Pero si es un segundo Lockhart, al menos es mejor que el grasiento de Snape- dijo Ron medio enojado

Daniel, mejor dicho Severus se enojo muchísimo al saber como lo trataban

-Cómo te atreves a tratar así a un profesor..?- dijo sin pensarlo y enojadísimo a Ron

Ron se asusto al escucharlo al igual que Harry y Hermione, y Severus se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, pero como no se iba a enojar si lo estaban insultando en su propia cara

-ja, si lo hubieses conocido lo llamarías igual que yo, era amargado, enojón, huraño, con el pelo grasiento y una nariz que te podía sacar un ojo-Le dijo justificándose Ron

-Ron, eso no es motivo para tratarlo así, el aunque no quiera reconocerlo es tu profesor o al menos lo era, pero deberías tener respeto por el- dijo Hermione regañándolo

-Hermione tiene razón , Ron, tal vez se enfermo o algo así- dijo Harry

-esta bien, esta bien , pero no se enojen tanto, desde cuando lo defienden- dijo Ron levantándose para irse a la sala común

"Me las vas a pagar Weasly, me las vas a pagar" pensaba furioso Severus subiendo la escalera, aunque le sorprendió un poco que Potter lo defendiera de Granger se lo esperaba, pero de Harry, difícil.

Se dio cuenta de lo movido que iban a resultar estos días siendo alumno y también tratando de encontrar el antídoto.

No conocía al nuevo profesor aunque estaba seguro que era otro Lokhart, como dijo Ron solo esperaba que no destruyera su preciado laboratorio.

Por otro lado iba Harry caminando por el pasillo, en realidad se dirigía a los baños, porque los necesitaba con urgencia, pensaba en Daniel eso ojos negros le recordaban a alguien y en una ocasión cuando Daniel lo miro a los ojos siento un rubor en las mejillas y un pequeño nerviosismo, él sabia que en realidad le gustaban los hombres, sus desafortunadas relaciones con las mujeres, le había impulsado fijarse en el otro sexo. Y así iba caminando ensimismado hasta que choco con algo, mejor dicho alguien.

-Lo siento – dijo desde el suelo sin percatarse quien era

- No te preocupes la culpa fue mi al no verte- dijo una varonil, joven y aterciopelada voz.

Harry miro y se dio cuenta de que era el nuevo profesor de Pociones el cual le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y este la sujeto

-gracias, profesor Medkaoz

-De nada, no deberías ir tan ensimismado caminando – dijo sonriéndole

-jajaja..., es cierto disculpe

-Nos vemos luego, Harry – dijo retomando el camino

Harry se pregunto como es que sabia su nombre, aunque no le importo mucho. Hermione tenia razón y los demás que suspiraron al verlo pasar, era bellísimo, su sonrisa tierna y sus pequeños ojos traviesos que se achinaban cuando este sonreía, pero no era un segundo Lockhart como dijo Ron porque este no tenia pizca de egocéntrico y de llamar la atención a toda costa, solo era un profesor más, que sabia aprovechar su hermosura.

Se devolvió a la sala común y subió a su cuarto vio a Ron dormir, pero Daniel estaba sentado al lado de la ventana observando las estrellas brillar, tenia un rostro muy serio y maduro como si hubiese vivido muchas cosas anteriormente. Harry se acerco donde él.

-que te sucede, Daniel? Te encuentras bien?

-Si, Potter no te preocupes, vete a dormir que yo ya voy- le contesto Severus

El cual hace un momento pensaba en como solucionar lo que le pasaba y pensando en su soledad, ya llevaba mucho tiempo solo desde q era espía y ahora cuando comenzaba definitivamente la guerra, era cuando más necesitaba alguien a su lado, y de pronto llega Potter preguntando si se encontraba bien, de hace bastante tiempo que alguien no se preocupaba de él, nadie más que Dumbledore el cual tenia suficientes problemas. Tal vez el sombrero seleccionador tendría razón, los Gryffindor no son como él creía, y se fue a dormir pensando en como será mañana.

En otra cama Harry se encontraba pensando en lo sucedido, ese "Potter" que le dirigió Daniel, le hizo recordar mucho al mismo tono que usaba Severus, pero no podía ser.

Pero lo más preocupante para Harry era porque siento un cosquilleo al escuchar la forma de decir Potter desde los labios Daniel, que eran muy finos.

Tal vez le estuviese empezando a gustar Severus, prefirió sacarse de la cabeza esa idea, lo más seguro era que en realidad le gustase Daniel, el modo de nombrarlo solo había sido una coincidencia, una mera coincidencia, y así poco a poco se quedo dormido.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Espero que les alla gustado la historia. Este es solo el comienzo. Por favor dejen reviews que son la razon de mis ganas de escribir.

Reviws Please!

Dama-Snape-Potter


	2. Chapter 2

Holas!

Bueno aca toy con el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Gracias por sus comentarios me subieron el animo para seguir escribiendo. Espero q les guste este capitulo. Weno en fin no los sigo molestando... A leer!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capitulo 2

Al día siguiente, Harry se levanto a duras penas, un poco antes de lo requerido, se dirigió a las duchas aprovechando que nadie estaba despierto, mientras iba caminando sentía los fuertes ronquidos de Ron y Neville que aun seguían durmiendo.

Llego a la puerta del baño, y justo salió Daniel, con una toalla atada a la cintura dejando ver su lampiño, blanco y perfecto torso, mientras el pelo mojado y las gotas de agua se escurrían por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho.

Harry al principio no reacciono, no sabia q hacer, se quedo embelesado mirando semejante maravilla. Luego comenzó a subir hasta que se encontró con esos ojos negros penetrantes y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al igual que el otro, y miro al suelo.

-Puedes pasar, ya termine de bañarme-dijo Daniel dejándolo pasar, aun un poco aturdido

Un Severus confundido se dirigió a su cama a cambiarse de ropa, se preguntaba porque ese sonrojo al ver a Potter, "Diablos, porque me sonroje, "Si es solamente Potter" pensaba Severus "pero esos ojos verdes esmeralda tan hermosos", dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza " pero en que estoy pensando, acaso me estaré volviendo loco, no seguramente son estas hormonas adolescentes" y bajo lo más rápido posible a desayunar.

En otro lado del castillo, más preciso en la sala de profesores, entraba sonriente, como de costumbre, Abraham.

-Buenos días- dijo dirigiéndose a todos los presentes

Se sentó al lado de Remus, con el cual no había podido entablar una conversación.

-Bueno días para ti, Remus...

-...Lupin, Remus Lupin, si buenos días, profesor Medkaoz- contesto cordialmente el hombre de ojos miel que reflejaban una profunda tristeza.

Remus aún no podía superar la perdida de Sirius, su mejor amigo y amante. Ambos se amaban mutuamente desde que estaban en el colegio.

Remus desesperado por olvidar a Sirius, trataba de encontrar a un nuevo amor que le hiciera olvidarlo, pero este amor nunca llego.

Ya sin esperanzas se metía con cualquier hombre que le hiciera, por lo menos recordar sus caricias, sus mimos, su cuerpo y sus palabras, pero lo que nunca pudo encontrar fueron esos ojos grises azulados, que siempre reflejaban felicidad y cariño.

Ahora su único motivo para vivir era cuidar a Harry como le había prometido a Sirius, si es que al él le pasara algo, y también dar clases, al menos eso le hacia olvidar sus problemas y

Penas. En cuanto a su licantropía, no había nada diferente seguía siendo igual de dolorosa solo que este ultimo tiempo no contaba con Sirius transformado en ese inmenso perro negro.

-Llámame Abraham, así los dos podremos tutearnos sin problemas- le dijo dedicándole una de sus tiernas sonrisas.

-Esta bien. , como quieras... Abraham- le contesto amablemente Remus.

-Remus, me doy cuenta de que te gusta mucho el chocolate o me equivoco?- Dijo, mientas miraba una gran taza llena de chocolate caliente y luego dirigió su mirada a los ojos miel.

-Si y mucho, creo que es mi adicción- y Remus sin poder evitarlo le sonrió (de hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia).

Se quedo ablando con Abraham, desde cosas muggles hasta cosas del colegio.

A Remus le agrado mucho Abraham, era una persona culta y a la vez simpática, tal vez encontraría en él la compañía que necesitaba. En cuanto a Abraham, Remus le pareció un hombre muy sabio y agradable, le fascinaron sus palabras al igual que sus ojos de color miel, que por alguna extraña razón se encontraban tristes.

A Abraham se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea, intentara hacer todo lo posible para poder sacar esa tristeza que se encontraba en los ojos color miel de Remus, esa seria su misión, a parte de ser profesor.

Él sentía que en eso ojos tan hermosos no podían ser opacados por la tristeza, aunque ya eran hermosos cuando estaban así, como serian llenos de felicidad?

Eso era lo que realmente Abraham quería saber y lo intentara lograr a toda costa.

-Abraham creo que deberíamos irnos, ya van a comenzar las clases- dijo Remus mirando su reloj y levantándose de la mesa

-Si tienes razón, nos vemos en la cena- también se levanto y se dirigió a la mesa- Fue un gusto conocerte Remus- Mientras volvía a sonreírle

- El gusto fue mío

Y así, cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas salas de clases. Abraham bajo a las mazmorras

, Llevaba puesto el mismo terno q la vez anterior solo q esta vez la camisa era de un azul eléctrico.

Cuando llego a las mazmorras se dio cuenta que no era muy apropiado ir vestido con ese tipo de ropa, al sentir el viento helado. No entendía como los alumnos tenían q soportar ese frió y más aún cuando era invierno.

Por otro lado, Harry aún aturdido por lo que ocurrió en la mañana, su encuentro con Daniel.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza ese torso tan perfecto, lampiño y blanco como la más fina porcelana. Ahora estaba completamente seguro que le estaba comenzando a gustar su nuevo compañero, aunque todavía no había logrado entablar una conversación como dios manda con él, eso, supuso, "va a suceder muy pronto", pensó Harry intentando sacar una idea de cómo poder acercársele a su nuevo compañero.

Su primera clase fue Adivinación, después de estar hora y media prediciéndole a Harry la más dolora muerte, la profesora Trelawney. Harry y Ron no se encontraban de buen humor, en esta clase no se había presentado Severus, porque prefirió Aritmancia, junto a Hermione.

Severus pensaba, que si con suerte soportaba a Trelawney como colega, pero aún seria si esta fuese su profesora.

Después de Adivinación, les tocaba Pociones. Harry se encontraba muy ansioso por esta clase, como muchos.

Muchos deseaban saber como enseñaría este nuevo profesor y cuan diferente seria a Snape.

Harry y Ron bajaron rápidamente a las mazmorras. Llegaron y entraron rápidamente a la sala, se sentaron un poco más adelante que lo normal.

Mientras se sentaban Harry vio entrar a Daniel acompañado de Hermione, hablaban muy amigablemente, lo cual hizo que a Harry le diera una punzada de celos.

Severus miro hacia a adelante y se encontró con esas esmeraldas relucientes, a Severus ya no le importaba que fuese Harry Potter, con lo sucededido en la mañana a Severus les dieron unas locas ganas de poder probar eso sonrosados labios, todavía infantiles.

El tampoco había podido evitar sonrojarse al ver esta mañana a Harry mirarlo con una mirada tan asombrada. Y a Severus se le ocurrió la idea de aprovechar su condición, así que trataría de acercarse a Harry y en una de esas oportunidades probar esos labios que para él eran prohibidos.

Tenia mas esperanza de acercarse a Harry porque este no tenia idea de quien realmente era Daniel y esperaba que por el momento todavía no lo sepa.

Se sentó junto a Hermione, nunca pensó que seria tan agradable hablar con esa sabelotodo, en algunos momentos llegaba a ser tan agradable con él, que se arrepentía de haberla tratado tan mal cuando él era su profesor.

Ahora se sentía un poco extraño estar en su aula, pero no como profesor si no como alumno, ya había pasado por esto, pero hace muchos años cuando estaba en hogwarts.

De pronto entraron los Slytherin escoltados por Draco y detrás de el estaban sus dos gorilas estúpidos que hacían el papel de guardaespaldas a Draco.

Draco se puso al lado de Harry y le dijo:

-Hola, cara rajada, veo que aún no decides cambiar de bando- decía mientras le dirigía una mirada de asco a Ron- Ya sabes lo que te dije en primer grado en el tren, elige bien a tus amigos y te tendí la mano para que lo fuéramos, pero en cambio preferiste juntarte con estas escorias de magos- dijo mirando por segunda vez a Ron y fugazmente miro a Hermione

-Malfoy ya te lo dije una vez yo sé con quien juntarme, prefiero mil veces a mis amigos que a ti, al menos no soy un pobre estúpido que lo único que sabe hacer es llamar la atención y correr a los brazos de su padre, como tú, o no huroncito?- contesto Harry con la más gélida mirada

-Cuida tus palabras Potter, que la guerra ya ha comenzado y mi padre...

-Tu padre que?- dijo Ron perdiendo la paciencia- Harry tiene razón eres un maricon(1) y polleruo(2), lo único que sabes decir es "mi padre, mi padre"- dijo imitándolo- Además tu padre no te puede ayudar porque esta en azkaban, ja ja ja... - dijo Ron en tono de burla

Sin pensarlo dos veces Draco saco su varita y le apunto a Ron.

-Cuidas tus palabras también, comadreja

-Cuidado , huroncito, ya no tienes a Snape como guardaespaldas

Severus que desde no muy lejos veía la escena, se arrepintió mucho de lo que hizo cuando era profesor, siempre apoyaba a Draco, porque este siempre le decía que el que había empezado era Potter y no él, y luego Harry y Ron le reclamaban por ello.

Ahora viendo esto se dio cuenta de que tenían razón, porque sin razón Draco se había dirigido donde ellos, solo para fastidiarlos.

Él solo apoyaba a Draco para hacer enojar a Harry y también a los gryffindors, pero se dio cuenta de lo injusto que había sido. Y ahora estaban fastidiando a su Harry, " que? A mi Harry, uuff, desde cuando le llamo así, odio estar en la adolescencia es tan confusa" pensaba Severus con el entrecejo fruncido " tal vez Harry, me esta atrayendo de verdad" este pensamiento lo horrorizo "Nah, seguramente estoy confundido, si eso es todo"

Mientras tanto todos miraban la escena que protagonizaban Draco , Harry y Ron. Estos tres tenían las varitas en mano mirándose fijamente a los ojos con odio, esperando el momento para a atacar. Subieron sus varitas para conjurar el hechizo y...

-Que diablos pasa aquí! – Pregunto repentinamente el profesor Medkaoz, que este ya no tenia esa sonrisa tierna en la cara, estaba absolutamente serio y un poco enfadado

-Este.. eehh... el me provoco profesor- dijo Draco inocentemente al nuevo profesor

-Eso es mentira- dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo

El profesor Abraham Medkaoz los miro, como pidiendo explicaciones

-No le crea... - comenzó diciendo Harry- él nos provoco y vino directamente donde estábamos nosotros y nos insulto

-Es eso cierto?- le pregunto el profesor a Ron

-Absolutamente cierto- contesto este

-No les crea profesor, ellos me insultaron desde que yo entre al salón de clases, pregúntele a mis amigos- seguía mintiendo Draco y miro a Grabbe y Goyle

-Mejor vamos a hacer esto, le preguntare a alguien de este salón-

Draco lanzo un gruñido y Harry y Ron sonrieron.

Abraham miro por todo el salón de clases, buscando a alguien en especial y lo encontró, ahí estaba era Severus mejor dicho Daniel. Abraham ya estaba al tanto de todo lo sucedido, de que Daniel Rusver, en la realidad era Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones y ex-mortifago.

Albus le pidió a principio de año suplantar a Severus, como profesor de pociones y este encantado acepto, también Albus le puso al tanto de los acontecimientos y también Albus le pidió que por favor ayudara a Snape a encontrar el antídoto, aunque Dumbledore le previno sobre que Severus no era muy amigable y lo más seguro era que se negara a aceptar su ayuda. Pero Abraham no dio ningún problema acepto encantado.

Así que ahora suponía que si le preguntaba a este seria lo mas justo, porque como profesor que era Severus, diría la verdad, que el seria lo más justo, pero estaba equivocado porque Snape siempre apoyaba a sus serpientes... o no?

-Tú, como te llamas?- le pregunto a Severus amablemente

-Sev... Daniel Rusver- contesto con el seño fruncido y un tanto enojado, por qué tubo que elegirlo justo a él?

-Dime que sucedió aquí?- Le pregunto

Severus dudo un poco en lo que iba a contestar, tenia que apoyar a Harry obviamente porque era lo mas justo... pero por qué ahora, Antes solo apoyaba a Draco porque era Slytherin, pero él ahora ya no era Slytherin ni tampoco profesor así que no le podian decir nada.

Draco le lanzo una mirada de " ni te atrevas a culparme" pero Severus hizo caso omiso a esto y contesto con la verdad.

-Potter...- Harry no pudo evitar un escalofrio- dice la verdad al igual que Weasly, Malfoy los provoco- contesto rápidamente Severus

-Mmm... ya veo, en ese caso 5 puntos menos para Slytherin , por incitar una pelea, y también 5 puntos menos por mentir, descaradamente, así que ahora asiento

Todos se sentaron , mientras Draco le dedico una mirada asesina a Severus y le susurro

"me las pagaras" , pero Severus ni se inmuto.

El profesor Medkaoz se sentó encima de su escritorio. Observaba a toda la clase

Mientras sonreía, como era costumbre en él. Mucho lo observaban impaciente de que este hablara.

-bueno, debido a esta pequeña interrupción- dijo mientras miraba a Harry, Ron y Draco- no me he podido presentar, soy su nuevo profesor de pociones, en reemplazo hasta que vuelva Severus, y mi nombre es Abraham Medkaoz- hizo una pausa

-Esta clase, va a ser, a ver como decirlo... - dijo mirando al techo y posando una mano en su barbilla- didáctica, si esa es la palabra, bueno en fin la cosa es que, en esta clase nos vamos a dedicar a conocernos ustedes a mi y yo a ustedes, para así poder llevarnos mejor- Termino con una de sus tiernas sonrisas mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y la dejaba en la silla.

Muchos al hacer esto Abraham, no pudieron evitar mirarlo, y más aún cuando este se voltio a colocar su chaqueta en la silla, tenía un perfecto trasero (lo siento no lo pude evitar... xD). Era muy delgado y tenia las caderas sumamente estrechas.

Se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio y comenzó a platicar

-Como iba diciendo. Yo soy hijo de Padres muggles y me crié en el mundo muggles y aun sigo pasando la gran parte de mi vida en ese mundo, este.. q más les puedo decir, soy profesor de pociones, como ya deben saberlo y como Muggle trabajo como profesor de ingles y a la vez soy DJ. Alguien sabe lo que es ser Dj?- Pregunto

Y como es de costumbre Hermione alzo la mano

-Tú –señalo a Hermione- Como te llamas?

-Hermione Granger, profesor

-Y bueno dime q es un Dj y q es lo que hace?

-Son las personas que ponen la música en fiestas, con parlantes y aparatos especiales, que ayuden a combinar la música y hacer la fiesta más entretenida.

-Excelente , 5 puntos para Gryffindor- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y Hermione se sonrojo- Tus padres son muggles?

- Sí

-Ya veo-

Miro nuevamente a todo el salón y miro justo al frente de su escritorio y vio a Harry junto a su amigo Ron. Ayer en la noche se había encontrado con Harry fortuitamente porque los dos chocaron sin intención alguna.

-Como yo me presente ahora les toca a ustedes, de acuerdo?- miro a Harry y dijo- Tu como te llamas?- aunque ya sabia todo acerca de ese chico prefierio tratarlo igual q todos los demas.

-Harry Potter, señor Medkaoz- para el asombro de Harry este no hizo ningún gesto, aunque pensó ya se habían conocido ayer y talvez a eso se debía.

-Y tu compañero?

-Ron Weasly

-y los de atrás?- Volvió a preguntar

-Seamus Finnigan

-Dean Thomas

Y así siguió hasta aprenderse todos los nombres de los alumnos y después los dejo hablar entre ellos.

Al final de la clase todos salieron sonrientes ya que, en realidad no hicieron nada solo se divirtieron ablando entre ellos o con el nuevo profesor. No se comparaba con las clases de Snape.

Después de la cena todos subieron a sus salas comunes. La mayoría de los alumnos subieron directamente a sus habitaciones a dormir, como todo primer día de las clases del año.

Harry les dijo a Ron y Hermione que subieran a dormir, ya que el se quedaría un rato leyendo sobre quidditch porque aun no tenia sueño.

Pero en realidad Harrry estaba esperando a Daniel (Severus) para darle las gracias y también porque tenia ganas de hablar con él.

Mientras leía sintió que se abría el retrato de la dama gorda, miro hacia la entrada y ahí estaba la persona a la cual él estaba esperando.

Harry estaba sentado enfrente de la chimenea leyendo y le dijo a Severus:

-Hola, Daniel- le dijo sonriéndole

Daniel que no se percato de que Harry estaba allí, ya que la sala común estaba sumamente solitaria.

-Hola, Potter- le dijo fríamente

-No me digas Potter, ya que me acuerdo de cierta persona, solo dime Harry, ya?

-Esta bien,... Harry- dijo Severus mientras se dirigía a su habitación

-Espera, Daniel!- dijo Harry- Necesito hablar contigo

Severus se acerco donde estaba Harry y se sentó al lado de este, no tan cerca, porque pensaba que seria incomodo para ambos.

-Sobre que?- pregunto

-Solamente quería darte la gracias- Severus puso una cara de duda- por lo de pociones- termino de decir Harry

-No fue nada, cualquiera lo hubiese echo, porque era la verdad-dijo

Mientras hablaban Severus no podía evitar mirar esos labios sonrosados y esos ojos verdes esmeralda y Harry tampoco no podía evitar mirar esos finos labios tan provocativos y tampoco mirar esos ojos negros que en este momento tenían un extraño brillo.

En una ocasión ambos se miraron a los ojos y Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse y miro hacia otro lado y dijo:

-Bueno eso era todo, mejor vamonos a dormir- mientras dejaba el libro de quidditch el cual torpemente se le cayo al suelo.

Ambos trataron de recogerlo con las manos y al hacer esto sus manos se tocaron, ninguno de los dos quiso quitarla, se quedaron unos segundos así, y luego se miraron a los ojos, y como acto reflejo comenzaron a acercar sus caras y juntaron sus labios.

Al comienzo fue solo un toque, como tanteando el nuevo territorio, pero luego se cansaron de esto y abrieron sus bocas, pidiendo más contacto, ambas lenguas luchaban por el control, pero gano Severus porque tenia más experiencia en estas cosas.

Harry quedo asombrado por la experiencia que tenia Daniel, era como siempre hubiese sabido besar tan bien, en ese momento Harry solo se dejaba dominar y trataba de disfrutar el momento.

Severus se sentía maravillado por la inocencia de Harry, él pensaba que Harry solo mostraba esa cara inocente, pero que en realidad no era así. Pero con este beso quedo a flote toda su inocencia. Severus se sentía el dominante de la situación. Ya ni siquiera le importaba que fuese a Harry Potter al que estaba besando.

Pero este pensamiento le hizo reaccionar a Severus. Harry ni siquiera sabia quien era en realidad Daniel, y que seguramente si supiera que en verdad es Severus, se alejaría demasiado, ni lo tomaría en cuenta. Y para Severus eso seria muy duro.

Sin previo aviso Severus puso fin al beso, se alejo de Harry. Y este lo miro confundido

-Esto no puede ser... Harry- le dijo tristemente Severus

-Ehhh... yo.. bueno- balbuceaba Harry

Él cual aun confundido, salió corriendo a su dormitorio, dejando solo a Severus pensando en lo que había sucedido.

Harry se sentía como un tonto no sabia q pensar ni que hacer, pero se preguntaba ¿por qué salió corriendo?. Harry necesitaba pensar en lo sucedido, así que decidió sacar la vieja capa de su padre y salir a dar un paseo junto al mapa del merodeador.

Se puso la capa y bajo silenciosamente a la sala común, aún estaba Daniel sentada en el sillón, meditando, también se notaba que este estaba confundido. Y más aún que Harry.

Espero que Daniel subiera, lo cual no tuvo q esperar mucho, y abrió el retrato de la Dama gorda.

Mientras hiba caminando por los pasillos meditando lo sucedido, de pronto sintió un ruido, voces, se fue acercando hasta ellas y se encontró con...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Holas!

De nuevo... xD

(1)bueno esta palabra y creo q la mayoria debe saber a q se refiere pero por las dudas. Es un adjetivo mejor dicho insulto y se les dice a las personas miedoas, afeminadas en fin es un insulto.

(2) Bueno este tambien es un adjetivo y tambien insulto, se les dice a las personas que van corriendo donde sus padres a refugiarse.

Espero q les alla ustado este episodio y q sigan leyendo mi historia.

Dejen muchos reviews!

Son mi razon de escribir es mi sueldo! XD

Bye...

Dama-Snape-Potter


	3. Chapter 3

Holas! he vuelto... xD  
Bueno, sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo y la verdad es que no tenia la suficiente inspiracion para seguir escribiendo y no tenia ganas de obligarme a escribir... xD Y tambien con las vacaciones ( que por degracia ya terminaron u.u) algunos viajes sin computador TT.TT, tambien leer Harry Potter 6, donde quede un poco shockeada Oo y eso tambien ayudo a mi bloqueo mental... xD y tambien la vuelta a clases, en especial eso, porque el personaje de Abraham Medkaoz estabasado en una personaje, mejor dichoen una persona de la vidareal y en realidad el hiba a ser, bueno ES miprofesor de ingles, es tan lindo...xD asi que eso tambien ocupo mi tiempo y tambien los deberesia llevo tres semanas llena de examenes y trabajos, creo que voy a colapsar... pero en fin aca esta el capitulo espero q les guste...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Capitulo 3**

Mientras iba caminando por los pasillos meditando lo sucedido, de pronto sintió un ruido, voces, se fue acercando hasta ellas y se encontró con...

Con Remus y el profesor Medkaoz, éste, según Harry tenia una mirada desorientada y tenía una mano en la cabeza, como si le estuviese doliendo. Se le notaba aún más su sonrisa, que ya no era tierna, sino de malicia y burlona. Trato de acercarse sin hacer ruido para poder escuchar lo que estaban hablando, los dos profesores.

-Hola, Remus!- dijo Abraham muy entusiasta y saludándolo con la mano- Haciendo la ronda nocturna?

-Hola, Abraham- dijo un poco desconfiado al ver a Abraham tan extraño- Sí, al igual que tú, o no?

-Si, si obviamente- dijo Abraham y de repente se tambaleo, debido a lo desorientado que estaba.

Remus como pudo lo agarro y evito que Abraham se golpeara contra el suelo, lo tomo de la cintura y lo guió hacia la pared para que ahí se apoyase.

-Lo siento, Remus – dijo Abraham disculpándose

-Pero que diablos te pasa?- pregunto Remus preocupado por el estado de Abraham y éste le sonrió, por que le causaba gracia que Remus se preocupase por él.

-Nada... - le dijo y Remus le dirigió una mirada que decía " sí, claro... ¬¬"

-No, en realidad... - prosiguió, sabiendo que Remus no era tan tonto como para creer esa respuesta- Estaba escuchando música en mi habitación, y me dieron ganas de tomar un trago, entonces le pedí a los elfos que me trajeran whisky de fuego, porque nunca lo había probado antes, comencé con un vaso, luego dos y pronto me sentí mareado.- Mientras hablaba, se separo de la pared y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y de vez en cuando tropezaba torpemente, pero no se alcanza a caer- Yo pensaba que era igual al muggle, pero es mucho más fuerte, entonces tome el ultimo vaso y vine hacer la ronda nocturna

Termino de dar su larga explicación un poco cansado, pero después de decir esas palabras ya se encontraba muy cerca de Remus, según Abraham eso le hizo inconscientemente, talvez el licor le daba mucha confianza, en todo sentido.

-Ah, ya veo- dijo Remus un poco nervioso porque Abraham estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Fui un tonto no crees?- le dijo Abraham mientras se apoyaba con un brazo al lado de la oreja de Remus

-Sí, sí. - dijo Remus nerviosamente y Abraham le miro serio- Ósea, digo... que no, no fuiste un tonto, solo no lo sabias, fuiste ingenuo- se corrigió rápidamente.

Abraham le sonrió, este cada vez se acercaba más al cuerpo del otro profesor, que emitía un embriagante olor y calor, lo que hacia casi inevitable acercarse más a él. Esos labios sonrosados al igual que sus mejillas eran como una droga para los ojos castaños de Abraham. Necesitaba tocar esos labios con suma urgencia, aunque sabia que no debería hacerlo porque Remus se daría cuenta enseguida sobre las intenciones que tenia Abraham. Pero no le importo, total tenia la perfecta excusa, estaba borracho.

Poco a poco se fue acercando al rostro que tenia enfrente de él, cerro los ojos al igual que el otro y junto sus labios con los sonrosados de Remus. Este se tenso un poco al principio pero después se dejo llevar por las sensaciones. Cuando vio que se le acercaba el rostro de Abraham, le dieron ganas de salir corriendo, pero eso seria algo muy cobarde y prefirió quedarse quieto y recibir el beso. Y agradeció mucho su decisión porque el beso que estaba recibiendo, era muy estimulante e irresistiblemente tierno, a pesar de que tuviese un deje de sabor a alcohol.

Abraham al comienzo del beso solo masajeaba los labios de Remus con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual le fue concebido casi al instante. Ambos al principio del beso solo exploraban el nuevo territorio, pero al pasar los segundos se volvió más pasional, las lenguas se movían luchando para imponer su dominio.

Muy cerca de ahí, los observaba Harry, el cual había ahogado una exclamación de asombro gracias a su mano, no esperaba que sus profesores llegasen a besarse, aunque se veía algo desorientado el profesor Medkaoz. Los dos profesores ya se comenzaban a tocar todo el cuerpo con sus manos expertas y Harry poco a poco se estaba excitando con la visión que tenía. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que Remus en realidad era bastante atractivo, talvez era porque lo catalogaba algo así como su tío y en cuanto al Profesor Medkaoz, desde el principio le paresia atractivo, pero en esta situación, besando a Remus, se veía mucho más atractivo de lo normal.

Los dos profesores ya se cansaron de solo besarse, ahora recorrían sus cuerpos con total confianza y lujuria. Se separaron del beso para coger oxigeno, Abraham comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Remus lentamente y cuando sus dedos tocaban la caliente piel del mago de ojos dorados, este no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, después de desabrochar todo los botones lentamente, lo cual fue una tortura para ambos, se asomo un perfecto torso, lampiño y bronceado, con unos pezones tiernamente rozados. Se miraron y volvieron a besarse y Abraham, mientras se besaban masajeaba sus pezones. Sin mucho paciencia Remus le quito el terno negro a Abraham y ni siquiera tuvo la paciencia de desabrochar la camisa de color azul eléctrico, si no que le arrebato todos los botones de un solo tirón. Abraham no le dio mayor importancia, solo sonrió y se separo del beso. Luego le dijo:

-Que impaciente eres, mi lobito- le dijo sensualmente susurrándole al oído

Remus se sobresalto un poco, porque así era como le llamaba su amado Sirius "mi lobito"y enseguida llego a la realidad y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y su mirada mostraba mucha confusión, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Abraham, el cual le miro esperando una respuesta.

-Esto no esta bien, cualquiera nos puede ver y... - dijo Remus tratando de convencer a Abraham y también a sí mismo.

-Pero..., pero, por qué no?- le dijo con una mirada digna de Sirius, como la de un perrito degollado ( N.A: en realidad es cordero, pero en fin xD)

La cara que puso Abraham le hizo recordar mucho más a su amado animago, no sabia si seguir o no. Miro su evidente erección que a la vez era muy dolorosa, porque no estaba siendo atendida debidamente, se sentía caliente (en ambos sentidos) y necesitaba con urgencia terminar con lo que había comenzado Abraham. Además necesitaba sentirse amado aunque sea solo un momento y más aún con un hombre que se asemejaba mucho a Sirius, aunque sabia que era injusto para ambos, porque en realidad no era Sirius, era solamente Abraham Medkaoz, nuevo profesor de Hogwarts y que era ala vez muy atractivo. La tentación era muy grande como para dejarla pasar. Sacudió la cabeza, como para ordenar sus pensamientos y le dijo:

-Olvida lo que dije.- y instantáneamente la cara de perrito degollado de Abraham desapareció y cambio por una mirada felina- En que quedamos... - prosiguió Remus.

Esta vez Remus comenzó el beso, agarro de la nuca a Abraham y comenzaron a besarse lujuriosamente, traspasándole el sabor a alcohol del castaño (Abraham). Éste se sorprendió un poco por la acción del oji-dorado, por haber tomado la iniciativa, pero le excito aún más porque Remus no demostraba que fuese a ser el sumiso en su encuentro. Esta vez con menos paciencia, Abraham le comenzó a besar el torso completamente, como marcando su territorio. Más arriba, ya se producían gemidos provenientes de la boca de Remus, su cuello lo tenia hacia atrás y apoyaba su cabeza contra la pared, cerrando los ojos, para percibir mejor las sensaciones que le prodigaba el otro mago. Abraham delineo su torso con sus manos y bajo hasta sus pantalones, donde ya se notaba un bulto bastante aprisionado. Le bajo los pantalones con lentitud, luego comenzó a besar el torso con unos pequeños besos, bajando hasta su ombligo donde introdujo su lengua, produciéndole una excitantes cosquillas a Remus, siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con un estorbo, los calzoncillos de Remus, los bajo inmediatamente y se asomo un gigantesco miembro erguido, tal vez la grandeza de su miembro se debía a su licantropía, pensó por unos pocos segundo Abraham, pero luego dejo de tener cualquier pensamiento coherente y decidió probar ese apetitoso miembro.

Lamió primero la punta de la erección, degustándolo con paciencia, luego introdujo el miembro entero en su boca, provocando que los gemidos de Remus, no fuesen tan despacio y cambiaron por unos fuertes y roncos gemidos, que pedían más a cada momento. Abraham comenzó con un ritmo lento y parsisomio pero luego cambio por uno más rápido y frenético.

Estaba arrodillado enfrente del miembro de Remus, porque así era más cómodo, se había quitado la camisa para por lo menos disminuir su calor. Tenia sus manos detrás de las rodillas de Remus, mientras lamía su erección, estas manos comenzaron a subir delicadamente hasta que se encontraron con el trasero de Remus, el cual fue agarrado sin pudor alguno. Este gesto por parte de Abraham hizo que Remus se excitase aún más y que tensara sus músculos apunto de venirse en la boca de Abraham, pero el movimiento de la exquisita boca sobre su miembro había cesado repentinamente.

Abraham dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y se encontró con dos orbes dorados que le miraban con enojo, a lo cual solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa llena de malicia y al igual que sus ojos que estaban llenos de un brillo, que lo mas seguro era que estuviesen llenos de malicia, travesura y excitación. Se irguió y se puso de nuevo el terno negro, pero sin camisa. Remus se asusto un poco, pensando que lo iba a dejar abandonado en la oscuridad del pasillo con una calentura muy grande, pero no...

-Por qué te volviste a colocar el terno si hace tanto calor?- le dijo enojado Remus por haberlo dejado así como estaba, con una gigantesca, dolorosa y palpitante erección.

-Porque me veo más sexy –contesto simplemente Abraham, sonriéndole maliciosamente y mirándole con sus ojos castaños.

Remus al principio no le causo ninguna gracia la respuesta de Abraham, pero luego se dio cuenta se veía mucho más excitante ver el contraste que hacían el torso blanco y lampiño de Abraham con su terno negro, sin resistir la tentación comenzó a besarlo (el torso), era exquisito, terso y suave, desprendía todo el olor embriagante de Abraham. Remus poso sus manos en el vientre de Abraham, bajo un poco y se encontró con la cremallera del pantalón, la quito y le bajo los pantalones, ya se veía un bulto bastante grande entre las piernas del oji- castaño, el cual era protegido por unos boxers blancos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Abraham le tomo la barbilla a Remus con el pulgar y el índice y lo guió hacia arriba para poder besarle, Remus acariciaba por encima de la tela el miembro erecto haciendo que Abraham gimiera dentro del beso. Abraham rodeo la espalda de Remus con sus brazos y comenzó a acariciársela, luego bajo hasta su entrada y introdujo un dedo, haciendo gemir también a Remus en el beso, luego un segundo dedo, el oji-dorado le quito los boxers blancos a Abraham, asomándose otro erguido miembro y un tercer dedo. Ya se habían separado del beso, para recoger oxigeno y para que Remus pudiese gemir mejor.

Abraham le levanto la capa a Remus, con su otra mano libre y a la ves le levanto también la pierna derecha posándola en su muslo, retiro los exquisitos dedos de su interior, produciendo un quejido por la perdida, pero luego esa perdida fue cambiada por un erecto miembro. Ambos gimieron roncamente, al principio Abraham solo se acomodo entre las piernas de Remus sin moverse y este poso sus piernas en las caderas de Abraham incitándolo a que se moviera y este lo hizo enseguida. Se movían rítmicamente, ambos gemían y gemían, disfrutando el momento al máximo. Abraham tenía su mano derecha apoyada en la pared al lado de la cabeza de Remus y la otra mano la dirigió directamente al miembro que estaba atrapado tiernamente entre los dos vientres. Lo rodeo con su mano derecha y comenzó a masajearlo, al ritmo de las embestidas que él le prodigaba al mago de ojos dorados.

Ambos ya deliraban por la excitación y el placer que tenían. Se les escuchaba decir frases entrecortadas como: "Te amo..." o "más" y por supuesto muchos gemidos. Abraham estaba maravillado por el cuerpo que estaba poseyendo en ese momento. Era simplemente delicioso y estrecho, aunque él quería algo más, no solo lujuria o pasión, también necesitaba amor, pero por algo se tiene que comenzar o no?. Por otro lado, Remus se sentía

totalmente lleno, solamente una persona había logrado que él se sintiese así, y ese era Sirius Black. Remus estaba tan cegado por el placer, que no veía Abraham, sino que veía a su amado Sirius, cuanto lo necesitaba, ya habían pasado dos años desde su partida y aún no lo podía olvidar. Esto le causaba mucho daño y más daño le hacían tener encuentros como en el que estaba hora, porque sabia q la felicidad solo duraría un momento y lo que el más necesitaba era sentirse amado y estar junto a alguien.

-Ah, Remus..., Remus..., te quiero..., te amo...,ahh...- decia entre gemidos Abraham

Remus ya sintiendo el climax comenzó a delirar:

-Ah...,Sirius...,Sirius...,aahh..., Te amo!- dijo Remus y luego se vino en la mano de Abraham

Abraham se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre desde la boca de Remus y no el nombre de él," Conque ese es el hombre causante de la profunda tristeza en tus hermosos ojos dorados ,Remus?", pensó Abraham con rabia y por sobre todo pena, él quería que Remus gritase su nombre no el de ese tal Sirius, se prometió a sí mismo, hacer que Remus olvidase a ese hombre, a toda costa, no soportaba la tristeza que estaba siendo sometido, ahora "su amado" Remus. Y por ultimo se introdujo profundamente en el interior del y oji-dorado, con mucha fuerza, tratando así de que pudiese calmar sus pensamientos. La estocada, placentera y un poco más dolorosa que las anteriores, hizo que Remus gimiese muy fuerte, al igual que Abraham, pero éste grito su nombre.

Remus se abrazo a Abraham, ambos se tumbaron en el suelo, delicadamente y el frió les calmo un poco la calentura de sus cuerpos y Remus se durmió, como un buen lobito.

A unos pocos metros de allí se encontraba Harry, todavía un poco impactado por la escena que acababa de ver. Pero no sentía asco ni muchos menos en realidad estaba excitado al ver, tanto placer en ambas caras de sus profesores. Sin embargo el no veía a sus dos profesores como los protagonistas más bien, él se veía a sí mismo con Daniel.

Ese beso que compartió con Daniel le significo mucho a Harry, le hizo darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque sabia que todavía no era algo tan serio como haberse enamorado, seria muy precipitados, pero realmente le atraía, eso era lo único que le importaba. Pero no entendía la negativa de Daniel después del beso ¿A qué se debía¿Seria algo serio, no creía, talvez estaba yendo muy rápido, recién era el primer día de clases del año. Tendría todo el resto del año para hacerle saber sus intenciones a Daniel y también ordenar sus propios pensamientos.

Ya se había ido hace bastante tiempo del lugar donde se encontraban Remus y Abraham, porque estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento ya había llegado a la sala común. Subió rápidamente a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y se durmió enseguida. Ya habían pasado suficientes cosas por el día y por la noche.

Ya habían pasado ya varios días desde que Harry vio lo que había ocurrido entre Remus y Abraham. Las clases ya no eran muy relajadas los profesores se habían empeñado en hacerle muchos trabajos a todos los alumnos que cursaban el ultimo año en hogwarts.

Harry ya se estaba preparando para el primer partido de Quiddicht de la temporada y más ahora porque era el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.

Ron y Hermione ya le resultaban cada día más insoportables, ahora peleaban más de lo habitual y Harry no tenia la suficiente paciencia como para estar soportándolos todos los días, además las peleas ocurrían por razones muy tontas, como por ejemplo: Que Ron estuviese comiendo con la boca abierta y como si nunca hubiese comido, estuvieron casi dos semanas enojados por semejante tontera. Harry se pregunta cuando esos dos, iban a aceptar sus sentimientos, porque según Harry, era absolutamente obvio que esos dos se amaban, lo que les impedía estar juntos, era que los dos son muy testarudos como para aceptar su mutuo amor.

Aún no había logrado hablar con Daniel después del beso, ya que según Harry siempre Daniel trataba de esquivarlo, así que él al final desistió en acercársele a él y aprovechar ese tiempo para los deberes y los entrenamientos de Quiddicht y después seguir con su plan de conquista. Harry se dio cuenta de Daniel no solamente le atraía sino que le gustaba, porque echaba de menos estar cercal de él y hablar con él.

En cuanto a Severus, no se le hizo muy difícil volver a hacer papel de estudiante, como ya lo había sido antes, según él era pan comido, pero después se dio cuenta de que no era tan facil como pensaba, porque en verdad que les estaban dando muchos deberes para ser principio de año y a veces realmente le agotaba.

Y lo peor de todo es que aún no he encontraba el antídoto y además no tenia el suficiente tiempo, pero ahora estaba completamente decidido a encontrarlo de una vez por todas, y terminar con su momentánea juventud. Aunque a pesar de todas las cosas que estaban en su mente, aún no podía olvidar aquel beso que compartió con Harry, sentir su calor y sus labios, fue una experiencia que necesitaba volver a sentirla. Aunque cada vez que pensaba esto, su conciencia le decía que estaba mal, que no era lo correcto, que no dejase llevar solo por el corazón y que además era un Potter " Pero por todos los cielos yo lo necesito!" Le gritaba a su conciencia. No había duda de que necesitaba despejar su mente y que mejor que realizar una poción, mejor dicho hacer su antídoto, eso le hacia concentrarse a tal punto que llegaba a olvidar todos sus problemas.

En cuanto a Remus y Abraham, decidieron no tocar el tema sobre su "encuentro nocturno". Ambos actuaban como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, aunque trataban lo menos posible de encontrarse juntos (bueno al menos Remus lo hacia).

Remus se sentía confundido, no sabia que hacer después de su encuentro con Abraham, y lo primero que se le ocurrió a su mente fue que se alejara lo más posible de su colega, estar lo menos posible comunicado con él. No quería tener otra herida más en el corazón, no quería tener una falsa esperanza sobre Abraham, aunque había visto el cariño en sus ojos.

Cuando tuvieron ese "casual" encuentro en la noche, Remus se sintió lleno, como si no le faltase nada en la vida, esa sensación no la sentía desde hace mucho tiempo. Él único que lograba que el mundo que tenia alrededor pudiese olvidar, ese era su amado Sirius, pero el ya no estaba con él, era solo un recuerdo, un hermoso y triste recuerdo. Sin embargo, no podía negar que necesitaba el calor de Abraham, sus manos, sus caricias, sus labios, sus besos... en fin, necesitaba todo su ser.

Abraham también pensaba lo mismo, pero se dio cuenta de que después de su "encuentro" Remus lo evitaba y eso le hizo sentirse triste. Tal vez, fue muy apresurado lo que ocurrió hace una semanas y ahora Abraham se arrepentía profundamente de haberlo hecho, de haber actuado impulsivamente. Sin embargo no había perdido la esperanza de tener ese cuerpo nuevamente mejor dicho a Remus nuevamente, ese cálido cuerpo y la ternura, como la de un niño pequeño, le habían dejado enloquecido. Sin embargo algo le había dejado intrigado sobre Remus, quien era ese tal Sirius? Él suponía que era un amor del pasado, pero como era posible que lo nombrara justo en ese momento tan... intenso? Seguramente para Remus, ese hombre era muy especial.

En otro lugar se encontraba Harry en la sala común, repasando algunas cosillas de las asignaturas. De pronto se acordó de que en una semana más seria la fiesta de hallowen y ahí podría invitar a Daniel y así acercársele a él, y tratar de conquistarlo, porque necesitaba con ansias estar cerca de él, hablar con él y volver a sentir sus labios expertos. Mientras pensaba en eso sintió que alguien bajaba de los dormitorios de hombres y era Severus. Aprovecho el momento para preguntarle, porque sabia q no podría negarse y le dijo:

-Eh, Daniel, podría hablar contigo un momento?- Severus dudo un momento, pero sabia que no podría negarse así que dijo:

-Ehh..., claro

-Vas a ir a la fiesta de Hallowen?- le pregunto Harry sin tener claro que hacer

Severus meditó un instante la pregunta que le acaba de hacer el moreno y se percató enseguida de las intenciones que tenía al hacerle esa pregunta y opto por decirle que no

-Este, no creo que pueda ir. Por los deberes, no quiero dejarlo para ultima hora y además lo único que haría seria aburrirme- contestó simplemente Severus

Harry se desanimo mucho se le notaba la tristeza en la cara, pero no dejaría que se le fuese tan fácilmente así que insistió

-No seas aguafiestas Daniel, tendrás todo el fin de semana para hacer los deberes y por supuesto que no te vas aburrir, yo personalmente me encargare de eso- dijo con un brillo en los ojos propio de un slythering

Severus no sabia que contestar era obvio que deseaba ir, pero una parte de su cabeza le decía que era incorrecto ir y hacerle falsas esperanzas a Harry

-Este, no lo sé...

-Di que sí- dijo Harry con una mirada tan enternecedora que entibiaría el corazón del mismísimo Severus Snape.

-Esta bien, iré, pero que conste si la fiesta me resulta demasiado aburrida, me lagare y me vendré a la sala común o hacer algo más divertido- dijo Severus cayendo ante los encantos del oji-verde

-Que bien, no te arrepentirás. Dijo Harry radiante de felicidad

Y regreso a su butaca para tratar de terminar sus deberes pero ya no tan concentrado ahora estaba solamente pendiente de la fiesta de hallowen donde tendría que impresionar a Daniel como fuese.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se me olvidaba gracias por los comentarios de la otra vez, siento no poder contestarlos porque apenas tengo tiempo para escribir...

Bye, bye...

DamaSnapePotter


End file.
